oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rare drop table
If you wish to discuss what's posted on the rare drop table, you can do so here. I just reduced the minimum nature runes on the list to 37 because I got a stack of 37 from a monster that's only listed as dropping up to 8, the killerwatts. 12:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Cyclopes A bit of data for anyone interested to take it down: The Cyclopes in the Warirors' Guild basement have a plain RDT rate of ~1/42.66: http://imgur.com/WfLPGLK Hurricos (talk) 04:56, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Tree seeds? I got willow tree seed at Lizard shamans with ring of wealth. The tree seed spawned with long bone one square south and east. So from rdt? :They're already known to drop them on their own drop table, which may be rare. Willow seeds are not in the global rare drop table as far as I'm aware. — KnazO 16:29, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Shadow warriors and GDT to RDT Mod Ash says Shadow warriors hit Gem drop table 1/16 meaning not the RDT. RDT wiki page should be changed. https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/635837312086220801 Shadow warriors have no access to RDT confirmed. Only to GDT. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/767784157007282177 GDT drop rates: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/646639393667698688 GDT w/o row to hit MRDT 1/128 with row 1/96. GDT has no access to RDT. RDT to hit MRDT 15/128. Shadow warrior'''s change of dropping shield left half (accuracy: rounded to nearest integer) *1/49 152 With row. 1/16 * 1/96 * 4/128 = _% (Gem DT * Megarare DT * shield left half) *1/65 536 No row. 1/16 * 1/128 * 4/128 = 0.0000203450521...% **1/ANS% = 49 152 or 65 536 Fire giant w/o row 1/16 * 15/128 * 4/128 ~ 1/4 369 (Hitting GDT then MRDT then slh is not added if added 1/4 324') Tweet about row removing 32 from GDT -> 98 slots https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/647045117270994944 *So most monsters have GDT/RDT only or both RDT and GDT? Mentions most gem droppers have GDT https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/636114381533782016 *Please make wiki pages for GDT and MRDT where dropping monsters are listed with drop rates and add links to them from the RTD page. *Kill 1000 goraks with row and record loot. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/819512542754119680 **Extra: Try being "busy" when Gorak rolls loot (dies). Example Telegrab loot during Goraks death animation (during loot roll tick). Some sources ROW: Takes off 32/128 https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/647045117270994944 Gem table to RDT: 1/128 - https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/644109850868359168 Zilyana table: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/646799488774967297 Gem table definition: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/572500842475085824 Gem table definition shadow warrior 1/16: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/635837312086220801 Rune2h: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/585068788246151169 Coins: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/766721195551158273 Shadowwarrior SLF: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/767802021822992385 More SLF drop table info: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/767784157007282177 Aberrant spectre Gem table: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/963905029307543553 Gorak: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/819512542754119680 What is the drop rate of a Dragon Spear from a Skeletal Wyvern? https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/782238650226581504 "many" rare lists including addy javelins: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/593744663778959360 Corp no drop: https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/702863052052553728 Unknown drop: https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/581412759281254400 http://oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Shadow_warrior Superuseful: https://web.archive.org/web/20160413174018/ https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/646639393667698688 Gau Cho (talk) 04:40, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Table row mrdt for gdt and rdt and not mrdt items separately, possible? *'gdt''' has 1/128 (1/96 w/ row)' to mrdt' **shield left is 1/128 * 4/128 w/o row *'rdt' 15/128 * 4/128 + 20/128 * 1/128 (1/96 with row) to mrdt **from rdt slh is rdt change + rdt's gdt change w/o row = *Please add a table mega-rare drop table like rdt and gdt **where rows rune spear, dragon spear and slh *Add row to rdt: gdt 20/128 uncommon Drop table Yes you can see it in that format here: http://oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com/wiki/Drop_table#Rare_drop_table_.28standard.29 Gau Cho (talk) 22:03, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Cool. Exactly what i meant. What about making 2 new pages for gdt and mrdt? We can have rdt page as it is or change it. 22:33, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I don't think there is enough content yet to split the pages and that the pages anyways are better together since the tables are all interlinked. At the moment I'm just trying to update the drop logs of all the monsters to specify either standard rare table or gem drop table. The monsters I haven't updated yet are Category:Rare drop table monsters. I need to change the template from to GemDropTable or MainRareDropTable (e.g. http://oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rock_Crab&diff=6508921&oldid=6233762) After that I'm going to update Monsters That Drop here, and then we'll see what happens Gau Cho (talk) 22:42, May 26, 2018 (UTC) 15 Watermelon Seeds I think 15 Watermelon seed is a drop on the RDT. Recently got it as a drop from Deranged Arch for the first time on 642 killcount. 15 seeds is also on Vorkath's drop table, though I haven't seen it in nearly 500 kills. Abyssal Sire's page has a Watermelon seed drop for 30, which follows Sire's rule of doubling the RDT drop. 15 Watermelon seeds are also listed as a drop for Lizardman Shamans, and while I have not received that as a drop at Shamans, I have killed very few. 02:03, May 27, 2018 (UTC)Eb Marah